


Dessert

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of fluff is in response to AC’s Jell-O challenge as well as my personal challenge to write Sam and Jack having sex somewhere other than a bed.
> 
> Originally posted March 2002.

DESSERT

Jack put the last forkful of chicken lasagna in his mouth, chewing it slowly and savoring the delicious taste. Setting his fork down, he picked up his glass and took a big swallow of water. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stretched, pushing his plate away and looking expectantly at the woman still eating across from him. "Dessert?"

Sam paused, a forkful of salad raised halfway to her mouth. "Dessert?" she replied, a small frown forming between her eyes.

"Yeah, you know," he elaborated unnecessarily; but wanting to make sure she got the point, "the sweet stuff that comes after you eat all your dinner."

"If you can wait until I’m finished…." Sam glared mildly at him; he just smirked back at her.

"No problem, babe," Jack offered generously. "Take your time." He tried to sit quietly while Sam finished the last of her salad, however he was soon alternating between tapping his knife and then his fork on the edge of his plate, continuing the annoying rhythm until she glared at him again. He grinned at her, but set the silverware down. Moments later, Sam finally sat her fork down, and Jack immediately jumped up and started clearing the table.

Taking everything to the kitchen, he stacked the dishes by the sink and then stood back and watched Sam while she rummaged in the refrigerator. He was one lucky guy to be coming home with Sam every night, he thought happily, even if he couldn’t figure out why she was being so moody this particular night. Sam’s arm suddenly appeared from around the refrigerator door. "Here," she commented tersely.

Jack took the small container out of her hand. "A Jell-O snack?" She looked up over the top of the refrigerator door at him, frowning. "This is what I get for dessert?" he asked, his voice indignant. "A Jell-O snack?"

"You should be happy to be getting any dessert at all." She glared balefully at him. "It was your turn to cook dinner tonight."

Ah, so that’s what she was mad about; was it really his night to cook? He rapidly thought back, the previous two nights they’d been off world, the evening before that on base and he couldn’t remember before that. Could have been his night to cook, he decided, but hell she should have said something instead of pouting. Dismissing her feeble argument and equally feeble dessert attempt, he retorted. "Oh, like you had to work so hard to cook." He gestured towards the incriminating Stouffer’s box in plain view on the counter. "All you had to do was turn on the oven!"

She flushed a bit, but quickly rallied, "And make the salad."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" he threw back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You had to open the bag of Ready Salad and pour it into a bowl!"

Sam slammed the refrigerator shut in response, and brushed by him, setting a pan and a container of Cool Whip down on the counter. Opening a cupboard, she took out a small Tupperware bowl and started dishing raspberry jello out the pan and into the bowl. Once she had a heaping bowl-full of jello, she opened the Cool Whip container and spooned a generous amount of the fluffy, white topping onto her blue jello. Jack looked from his small plastic cup to Sam’s big bowl of jello with whipped topping.

"How come you get yours in a bowl with whipped cream?"

"’Cause I made it myself and because I cooked dinner," she retorted, her voice and whole manner annoyingly smug.

"Well, can’t I at least get some bananas or something in mine?" he whined back.

"You want bananas?" she asked.

"Yeah, bananas would be nice…." He looked hopefully at Sam.

Sam grabbed another bowl out the cupboard, slamming it onto the counter. Jack cringed a bit, thank goodness it was a plastic bowl, and what the heck was she still so upset about? All he wanted were some bananas with his Jell-O and since she had cooked dinner, it was her responsibility to get dessert! Crossing to the kitchen table, Sam pulled a banana out of the bunch in the fruit bowl. Peeling it, she took the paring knife and efficiently sliced banana segments into the bowl. She turned to him and held out her hand, gesturing towards the Jell-O snack. He handed it to her. She opened it, and dumped it out into the bowl on top of the sliced bananas. "Here," she handed it to him. "Bananas with your Jell-O."

Jack took the bowl from her, staring at the blob of red Jell-O jiggling precariously on top of the sliced bananas. He looked at the bowl Sam now held in her hand, cool blue cubes of jello generously bathed in creamy white whipped topping. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. He watched enviously as she dipped her spoon into her dessert. "Could I have some Cool Whip too?" he finally asked, just the slightest hint of complaint back in his voice.

"You want some Cool Whip?" Her eyes and voice were definitely chilly, but he didn’t let that faze him.

Jack nodded his head eagerly and then watched in stunned amazement as Sam’s eyes narrowed—and with an evil grin—she lobbed the contents of her spoon directly at him. A blob of blue jello and white cream impacted with the front of his shirt, slowly sliding down his chest for a few long moments, before falling to the floor. Jack looked from the jello on the floor, to the slimy trail down his shirt, and finally to Sam, whose momentarily evil expression had given way to one of shock.

Jack’s expression turned wicked, "I think you need some bananas, Carter." With that, he dipped his hand into his bowl and fishing out some banana slices, threw them at Sam. She squealed and ducked, but she wasn’t fast enough, the bananas hitting her on the shoulder and clinging wetly to her blouse. Jack smirked at Sam’s stunned expression as she brushed the bits of banana off her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Jack O’Neill…" she snarled, unexpectedly launching her bowlful of jello directly at him.

Jack immediately took the offensive, charging directly towards Sam as the bowl and jello hit him smack dab in the middle of his chest. She obviously hadn’t expected him to attack as she stood motionless while the jello, whipped cream and plastic bowl impacted his chest and fell to the floor; blue jello and whipped topping splattering everywhere. Too late realizing his intentions, Sam turned to run; but Jack quickly snagged her by the waistband of her jeans. Halting her flight, he dumped the contents of his bowl on her head.

Jack grinned as Sam shrieked nicely, bananas and jello cascading down her hair and back, and he had just started congratulating himself on his maneuver when she suddenly twisted free of his grip and turned on him. In one swift movement she grabbed the container of Cool Whip off the counter and dumped it over his head. Speechless, he glowered at her as the sticky topping dripped down the side of his face, to his neck and beyond. Thank goodness the container had been almost empty, Jack thought belatedly, wiping at a blob of Cool Whip that was running precariously close to his eye.

"Jack," she chortled, barely able to get the word out, her eyes alight with glee. She slowly started backing away from him as he took a step closer towards her, his expression stern. "You started it…."

"Carter…" he barked, lunging for her. Sam shrieked again, turning to run from him. She didn’t move fast enough though, Jack tackled her easily before she reached the door; controlling their fall so that he landed first, cushioning their impact. Laughing, Sam squirmed, trying to pull out of his arms. He growled and flipped her over, straddling her hips and pinning her arms at her sides.

God, Jack felt his gut tighten as she wriggled beneath him, a surge of lust rolling through him. She looked utterly gorgeous, even with red jello and mashed bananas streaking her blonde hair and spattered on her face and clothing. Her blouse had ridden up, exposing her smooth midriff and her breasts moved invitingly with each rapid breath she took. His change in mood must have communicated itself to her, for her expression suddenly changed and she smiled seductively at him, licking her lips and murmuring, "Jack," in a husky voice.

"God, Sam…" he moaned, lowering his head to hers only to stop when a large dollop of whipped cream splashed from his hair on to her cheek. Sam giggled and he gave her a lopsided grin as he released her left hand and gently brushed the offending substance off her face. With her now free hand, Sam reached up and flicked more cool whip out of his hair. Jack groaned as she licked her fingers, her tongue snaking out in a calculated caress; minx, he thought affectionately, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Scrambling to his feet, Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. "Lets’ go," he growled, pulling her along towards the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam laughed breathlessly, practically running to keep with her lover as he rushed towards the bedroom. Jack looked a sight; jello and Cool Whip scattered over his head and shirt. She put a hand up to her hair and encountered a mushy blob of something…food fights, she decided, while momentarily entertaining were sure messy! Charging through the open bedroom door, Jack turned, his eyes dark with passion and his intent obvious.

Sam put a hand on his chest before he could pull her into his arms. "No, Jack…" His face fell so dramatically at her words, she hurried on to reassure him, "Shower first."

His face immediately brightened. "Good idea," he replied, tugging her toward the adjoining bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, some of Jack’s urgency seemed to abate. His hands reached for the buttons on her blouse, but Sam countered by grabbing his collar and pulling him close, kissing him fiercely. Teasing him with soft biting kisses she murmured, "Food fights turn you on?" She trailed her lips along his jaw line to his ear, sucking on the lobe.

Jack groaned, his hands tightening on her waist. "I’ve got this thing for jello…."

Sam laughed and pulled back far enough to see his face. "So Teal’c was really telling the truth? The three of you went to see jello wrestling?" Her eyes widened at the embarrassed expression on Jack’s face, delighting in the flush slowly creeping across his cheekbones. Sam hadn’t thought anything could embarrass him! She’d have to investigate that whole field trip a little more in depth, she decided. Kissing him on the nose, she confessed, "Remind me sometime to tell you about Captain McReynolds bachelorette party."

"Why? Were there naked women and jello?" he teased, as she started unbuttoning his dessert-spattered shirt.

Leaning in, she delicately licked his collarbone from shoulder to throat, pulling his shirt off at the same time. "Mmm…no." Nipping at his chest, she let the shirt drop to the floor, murmuring, "You taste good." Sam ran her hands caressingly down his ribs, delighting in the shiver that ran through his lean frame at her tender touch. "Strawberry," she whispered, her lips gliding in an open-mouthed kiss to one of his small nipples, stopping to suck at the small nubbin.

"God, Sam!" he growled, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he pulled her into a fierce embrace, a hand clenching in her hair as he pulled her mouth up to his. Sam came willingly, sliding her arms around him, caressing and stroking the firm muscles of his back as their mouths met in a hungry kiss. She opened her mouth, tracing his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. He moaned again and Sam whimpered when tongue finally met tongue. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and slid a hand to his nape, only to groan in dismay when she encountered a handful of whipped cream.

"Jack!" She reluctantly pulled her mouth away, her lips slowly curving into a smile, "Shower!"

He nodded in mute agreement and Sam started stripping off her clothes while Jack quickly shucked off his jeans and turned the water on full force. He’d adjusted the water temperature and the room was filling nicely with steam by the time she’d thrown her bra and panties in the corner with the rest of their discarded clothing. Opening the shower door, Sam slipped inside, gasping in surprise and arousal as Jack followed her in and backed her up against the cool tile, his mouth seeking hers in a searing kiss. The combined sensations of the hot water, cold tile and Jack’s aroused body combined to bring her arousal to a fever pitch.

Sam squirmed against his hard body, rubbing her aching breasts against his hard, hair-roughened chest. Whimpering, she pressed her hips into his, spreading her legs slightly as his penis rubbed against her soft flesh. The water beat down on his them as she slid her hands down to his ass, trying to urge him closer. She moaned as Jack pulled away, one arm supporting her while he reached for the shampoo.

"I thought you wanted to wash up, Sam?" he murmured huskily, releasing her and squirting a large dollop of shampoo into his hand.

Sam could barely hold herself upright as Jack positioned her with her back to him so that she was protected from the water, his strong hands massaging the shampoo into her hair. She let her head flop forward and leaned against him, bracing herself with a hand on his thigh; moaning in pleasure as he massaged her scalp, his hands traveling down her neck to her shoulders. Working up a good lather, he continued to stroke and wash her body, using the shampoo like it was soap. Sam reveled in his touch as his hands traveled in long, sweeping strokes down her back, her sides, her chest and her legs. He never stopped in one place long enough to satisfy her, but continuously tormented her with the soft, teasing touches. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take when he finally positioned her back under the running water, the warm spray washing the suds and remnants of their food fight off her slender body.

Letting the water beat down on her, she watched her lover with passion-filled eyes as he quickly shampooed his hair, washing away the remaining jello and whipped topping. He efficiently washed himself, the water and suds sluicing down his firmly muscled body as he made quick work of his clean up. So lost in her appreciation of his physique, Sam hadn’t even realized he’d finished until he joined her under the spray. She whimpered with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself close to his lean body, her hands running up and down his back as the water rained down on both of them, washing away the last of the suds. Their mouths met in a scalding kiss, Sam opening her mouth to Jack’s demanding tongue as the water continued to pour down on them. She moved her hips against him, moaning in anticipation at the feel of his rock hard penis nudging her belly. She felt his muscles suddenly tense and she quickly grabbed his shoulders as he broke the kiss, sliding his hands down her back to her ass.

"Wrap your legs around me," he hoarsely instructed. Sam didn’t need any encouragement to do as he asked, wrapping her long legs around him as he lifted her and simultaneously turned them, bracing her back against the tiled wall of the shower. Clutching firmly at his shoulders, she closed her eyes at the rush of desire that ran through her. She dimly heard him groan over the pouring water as he hoisted her a bit higher and she helped him as best she could, tightening her thighs around him and pressing her back firmly against the wall.

His left hand gripped her thigh tightly as he let loose with his right and reached between their joined bodies, guiding his erection to her tender opening. Opening her eyes, Sam blinked away the small water droplets to see her lover gazing intently at her face. His brown eyes deep pools of desire as he nudged his penis towards her soft channel. Drowning in his gaze, Sam unconsciously angled her pelvis towards him, easing his entry as he slowly thrust up into her silky depths.

"Oh god…Jack," she groaned as he shifted slightly, pulling her legs up higher around his waist and thrusting even deeper into her. She met his lips halfway as he lowered his head to hers, their tongues mating in slow imitation of his steady thrusts into her willing body. Sam rocked her pelvis against him as best she could, given her total lack of leverage and control in their current position. The easy rhythm Jack had established soon dissolved as their passion escalated. Sam whimpered as Jack broke the kiss, sliding his mouth along her throat until he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his whole body tense and his chest vibrate against hers as he let out a low groan that was her name and started thrusting heavily against her. He pumped into her with short, deep strokes; each movement of his hips grinding his pelvis against her clitoris, the sweet friction soon bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

Sam was soon sobbing with each shallow breath as her lover continued his relentless assault on her body. "Oh, Jack…please," she whimpered helplessly as he kept her on the edge of pleasure until he finally relented and pushed her over into the abyss of ultimate rapture. She let out a keening wail as her climax ripped through her, her internal muscles contracting insistently around the rock hard penis embedded deeply within her. Sam dimly heard her lover’s low growl as her orgasm tugged at his control and he started thrusting erratically into her trembling body, until he too was drawn with her into total bliss. Jack’s hips jerked convulsively against hers one last time and he cried out harshly, as she felt him finally release his seed deep into her body.

Holding him tightly with her arms and legs, Sam let out a shuddering sigh as she slowly felt his body start to relax against hers. When she felt his grip on her loosen, she carefully let her legs slide down his body, whimpering softly at the loss of him inside her. Jack leaned heavily against her, his breathing as ragged as hers as she struggled to recover from their mutual gratification. Running her hands soothingly up and down his back, Sam luxuriated in the shared intimacy even though the practical part of her brain told her the hot water that still beat down around them would surely have to be running out soon.

"Love," she murmured softly, running a hand up to his nape, tenderly stroking his head. "We should think about getting out of here."

Jack groaned, and pushed himself away from her and she immediately felt bereft without his touch. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I suppose you’re right," he agreed, reaching out and turning the water off. Jack slid open the shower door, quickly grabbing a towel, and Sam let him wrap her in it. She stepped out into the room at his gentle urging and he followed, wrapping a towel low around his hips.

Sam sighed, the joy of their lovemaking evaporating as she eyed the dirty clothes on the floor; their presence—along with the mess she knew waited for her in the kitchen bringing her back to reality with a thud. As if reading her mind, Jack gave her a quick hug and kiss. "I’ll help you clean up, babe."

"You’d better, mister. Seeing as how this is all your fault." Sam grabbed another towel and started drying her hair.

"All my fault?" he queried. "Are you still harping about having to make dinner tonight?"

"Well, it was your turn," she retorted mildly, walking into the bedroom. She wasn’t really mad at him anymore, but darn it, she wanted to make her point!

"Hell, Sam," she heard him call after her from the bathroom as she started rummaging for some clean underwear. "I’ll make dinner every night if this is what we get for dessert!"

THE END


End file.
